We will stand Smosh fanfiction
by Blondi-Buscus
Summary: This story is about a girl named Jynx, who was in the middle of a very hard time in her life, when she meets two guys who change her life for the better, but not in the way she expects. Not very good at summery, but please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey guys. I finally got around to re-making my new story! :D Well, if you don't know why this wasn't up sooner, here's the story. And if you already know, then skip this.**_

_**Once upon a time, I was writing my story like a madman so that I could get it up that night. After finishing 7 pages of work on it, I decided to restart my computer for updates. I did this, and my computer decided to plop the original program on it, wiping out my memory without telling me. Yay, I love my laptop. Whoop-de-freaking-doo. So that is all. Let us commence. (Lol, I'm fanceh!) **_

_**Wait, I have to do a disclaimer. Crap. Anyways, here is the disclaimer. I own nothing in this story, except Jynx and all those related to her. I do not own Smosh, nor their video ideas used in this video. If there is a problem with any of this, tell me, and I will either delete the part, or edit it, Thank you. Oh, and this is my story, so in this story, Ian and Anthony, along with Jynx, are 17, to 18. It's my story, so I decide what happens when. Don't like it, don't read it. Please review with critiques! :D**_

*3rd person POV.

A raven haired girl awoke because of a slap to the face by a woman with burning red hair.

"Wake up!" The girl groaned as the woman who slapped her ripped open the blinds. The woman left the room, and the girl sat up in her bed, mumbling something to herself. She got up, and closed the blinds again, but continued on to her closet, and pulled out black jeans, and a plain red t-shirt. She changed, and went to the bathroom. She stared at herself intently for some time, as if thinking what to do with herself. Her skin was a pale white, and she had dark brown eyes, which almost seemed black. Her long black eyelashes contrasted against her skin, as did her hair, which was slung over one of her eyes. Her lips were a light pink, and the top one seemed too big for her liking. As for her body, she was a bit underweight, and wasn't too mature in the areas she should have been by then. Just how she liked it. Her feet were small just like the rest of her, a size 5 women's. She smiled slightly to her reflection, and then saw an angry red mark across her cheek. She scowled, and applied some makeup to cover it up, and then combed out her long hair. She slipped on some red black converse, and went out to the kitchen.

"You're finally done Jynx. Good. Your father is waiting, get out." The red haired woman said, munching on a bowl of cereal. Jynx glared at her, and went to the kitchen, grabbing her wallet and a piece of bread. She chomped the piece of bread, mumbling to the red haired woman.

"Gladly, your highness. B*tch." She then promptly, picked up a bag from the front door, slinging onto her back. She opened the front door, and was greeted by the burning sun. She winced, and walked to the green jeep waiting in the driveway of the small house. A man who looked slightly like Jynx, but looked much older, and more muscled was leaning against the jeep. He smiled at her, and she smirked slightly.

"Hey hun. You okay?" He said, pulling her into a small hug.

"Uh, just glad to be out of that place." She said, and pulled away, opening the car door. She threw the bag in the back, and then sat down. The man got in beside her, and started to drive.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Jynx threw him a look, which read.

"What do you think?" The man sighed, and said.

"Jynx, I realize that you don't really like me, but can you please talk to me? I am your father, whether or not you want to admit it." Jynx looked at him, giving the look again.

"Dad, will you please stop giving me the same speech every Monday morning?" She said, and her dad sighed.

"Fine. Anyways, have a nice day at school." He said as they stopped in front of a big building. She nodded, and got out of the car, grabbing her bag, and closing the door behind her. She strolled over to a wall, and leaned against it, thinking over her weekend. She shuddered, and looked up, noticing two boys staring at her.

"Hey, she probably knows where the office is!" Said the taller one. He had black hair, cut in a way most people would call 'emo' style. He was very tall, but not lanky in the slightest. His friend had light brown hair, cut in a bowl haircut. He was slightly shorter than his friend, but not by much. They both walked over to her, and Jynx looked down at the ground.

"Hey, my name is Anthony, and this is Ian. We're new here." The taller one said, and pointed between him and his friend.

"Hi, I'm Jynx." She mumbled, and held out her hand. Anthony shook it, and then Ian did the same.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you could show us where the school office is?" Ian asked, and Jynx nodded, and turned towards the front doors, motioning for them to follow her. She silently walked over to the doors, as the two boys followed her, talking about something. Jynx only caught a few words, because she doesn't like eavesdropping.

"This would be a good place to film... Wonder if..." Jynx stopped at the front door, and pointed inside.

"Go into that room. See you later." She finished, and walked away.

**A/N Hey, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to have something uploaded, because of all the positive feedback I've gotten. This chapter is dedicated to littlemouse, because he/she added my story to their reading list! :D Thank you all so much anyways! :D**

**~Autumn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey people. Sorry it took so long to get this posted, but I was working on Tobuscus's roommate, and you should check that out. K, on to the story. **

**WAIT! I forgot, I got Twitter! Follow me! :D **** /#!/Fallenstar126**

_**Jynx's POV**_

The bell rang, and all of us started to head towards the doorway. I was behind the crowd so that I wouldn't get swept up in a fight or anything.

'Stupid jocks' I thought as one of them bumped into me. I looked at the ground as he shot me the bird, and continued. I walked to my locker, and opened it, and pulled out my text book. I shoved my bag into the locker. I shut my locker, and walked to the science room, and chose a seat towards the front, but not too close. I pulled out my notebook, and started to draw a little. The teacher soon walked in, with someone in tow. I didn't look up until , the teacher, cleared his throat. I put the drawing away in my bag, and looked at the teacher. Anthony was standing beside him, looking quite embarressed. I smirked, as the teacher started to intruduce him.

"Hello class, I'm sure you are all very pleased to find that we have a new student in our class today. Anthony, you will be sitting beside Jynx, who is over there. Here is your text book, go and sit down." I scowled inwardly, but didn't say anything, just pulling out my book, and started to write down what was on the board.

"Thanks" Anthony said as handed him the heavy textbook, and he headed to his seat.

"Hey." He said quietly. I nodded, and continued to write, not wanting to get distracted. He shrugged, and sat down, opening his book.

I finished my work, and took out my drawing again. I started to shade it, and Anthony looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You understand this stuff?" He asked, seeing that I was finished. I nodded silently, and continued to draw. I saw Anthony still looked confused, so I started to explain.

"Well, as long as you pay attention in class, it will be easy, but I'm guessing you're not the type to do that, so-" I was cut off by a confused Anthony.

"Wait, why wouldn't I pay attention?" He asked, and I bit my lip, and started off explaining again.

"Well, you seem more of the jock type, so I assumed you would want someone to take notes while you 'gossip about random types of footballs' or whatever." He scoffed, then looked down at his blank peice of paper. I smirked, knowing that he would need my help understanding some of this.

"Well, you see, you just can't go around blowing stuff up all the time if you want a good job." I was inturruped again by Anthony saying.

"I already have a good job! I make alot of money." He said, and I shot him a weird look. then walked over, and said.

"Do you have any thing to share with the class you two?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I was just explaining this forula, sorry." looked suspicous, but still walked away. I knew he would keep an eye on us from now on.

"Tell me at lunch" I said quickly, then went back to my drawing.

**A/N Well, this kinda sucked, but oh well, it's a chapter! I only got one reveiw last time, so let's try and crank that up! XD So, here's what I'm gonna do.**

**Fanfiction: 2 reveiws for new chapter**

**Wattpad: 2 votes for new chapter**

**Okay, so. Bye! (Oh, and HAPPY CANADA DAY!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated anything, but I have been busy. With the internet. Okay, seriously now, I am really sorry, and I am trying to update, but then my computer restarts before I save, and then it's all gone. I have finished a chapter 7 freaking times, and it restarts. -.- Anyways, hope I can do it now!**

**Also, my dog died this week, so I've been kinda depressed, and didn't feel like doing anything, but I am still trying to post, because I love you guys! ANYWAYS to the story! -**

**Jynx's POV**

I walked into the lunch room, and into the line for the food. When I reached the front, I ordered a saled, and a sandwich. I went to my regular table, and sat down by myself. I knew that as soon as they arrived, this table would be the center of attention, as they had been trying to embarress me all day. Like in Science, Anthony just HAD to talk to to me, then in gym, Ian had a fit when I said I didn't want to play basketball with him, and then they both just had to meet me at the locker.

'Great.' I think, then went towards the bathroom, and soon, they left without me. I managed to sneak into the Cafeteira unnoticed, and to my table. I bit into my salad, and put on a small amount of dressing on it.

"There you are!" Ian said, sitting down across from me, as Anthony sat beside him.

"Where did you go?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"In here." I said, tapping my head slightly, to indicate that I had been daydreaming.

"Ohhh..." They said at once, then Ian inturrupted me.

"So, where is this 'Amazing drawing' Anthony had been talking about?" Ian asked, and I looked at the comic in my bag. It really wasn't that good. But, I pulled it out anyway, and handed it to Ian. He looked at it, and nodded, saying.

"This is actually really good!" He said, and gave me back the picture, which I gladely put away as two of the 'popular girls' walked over.

"Hey Ian, Hey Anthony." They said, basically throwing themselves all over them. I rolled my eyes, and continued to eat my lunch. The blonds threw 'suble' glares in my direction, and I wasn't bothered. This happened more or less everyday. The guys were shuffling nervously as the girls were practically sitting in their laps.

"Erm, no I think we're fine here. Thanks" Ian said, and I was surprised. The blonds huffed a bit, and continued to try and convince them to go to their table, but they stayed, surprisingly. I just sat there, and watched. It really was entertaining, because the girls weren't used to getting regected to often. The girls eventually just gave up, and went back. Anthony and Ian barely had time to eat anything before the bell rang. I got up, and ran to the lockers, grabbing my stuff, and going to class. Thankfully, it was art, my favourite subject, obviously. Though, the teacher didn't really like me. I leaned back in my chair, and relaxed while Mrs. King started to explain what we were doing today.

School finished quickly, and I went to the locker, and started to stuff my stuff (**A/N lol) **into my bag, before they could see me. It's not like I didn't like them, sure they were friendly and stuff, but I'm not really that kind of person. They eventually got around to the lockers, just as I was about to leave.

"Need a ride?" Anthony offered, and I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm fine." I said, then walked away, and out of the school. I decided to take the long way home as to charish the little freedom I had before going to Dad's and being forced to dress in skirts and dresses, and go to fancy dinner partys to entertain the younger male guests. I sighed, and continued on, breathing in the brisk winter air.

**A/N Okay, it's been a while .-. sorry. Anyways, here it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(THIS IS WHAT JYNX LOOKS LIKE IN HER DRESS! (It's not coloured, shut up :I gallery/#/d4zmu3r) Please excuse some terrible writing, I wrote this at 4:00 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Sorry! Jynx's Pov. Actually, you know what, the whole story is Jynx's pov unless I change it. K? I'm getting tired of writing that same thing... K bya**

I got home, and my dad looked up over some papers.

"Hey." I said, putting my backpack down, and he nodded, looking like he was going to ask something.

"Do you need something?" I asked, pulling out my drawing notebook, and he nodded sheepishly.

"Can you come with me tonight to a dinner meeting? I have a new client, and she has two sons about your age and-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, fine. What time do you need me done?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"An hour..." He said, and I stared at him.

"Thanks for calling to tell me!" I said, and got up, running to my room, and into my on suit bathroom, to take a shower. Once I finished washing up, I combed out my black hair, glancing at the red hair dye on the counter, then shaking my head. I went out to my room in a towel, and grabbed my phone, putting it onto YouTube, and putting on a song I had found. I didn't know the artist, so it didn't matter much to me, but it was about video games, and Zelda at that! I glanced at the video, and my mouth fell open in shock.

It was Ian. No, he wasn't texting me or whatever, Ian was the artist. I watched, curious for a bit, then I saw Anthony dressed as a character from the game, which caused me to smirk, then turn the song off, because it was too distracting.

I put on 'There's a good reason these tables are numbered Honey, you just haven't thought of it yet' by Panic! at the disco. I was slightly addicted to that song, along with 'Feeling small' By Marianas Trench, and 'Hello' by Evanescence.

Wow, I had a wide range of song choices, first video game songs, next popish and then rock, then darker style music. I laughed slightly at myself, then started doing make up and stuff. I didn't really like make up, but anything to make my dad happy. Though I was a bitch to him sometimes, I still loved him to death. That's much more then I can say for another family member.

I put on the freaking blush, and browser, and crap, but eventually just said screw it! And put on a lot of dark makeup. Guess I was going for goth. I picked up a skull barrette that matched my necklace that I had, and gently put it in my hair, which had dried by now, then ran to my closet to pick out clothes. I saw a belt that had a skull on it too, and threw it onto my bed. I searched my closet, and eventually found something I liked. It was a red dress with black netting over the shoulder and on the skirt, with black flats and a black and white checkered bracelet. I put all those on, and glanced at myself in the mirror, and smiled.

"Ah, it will do." My dad said when I walked out of my room, then smiled at me to show he was joking.

"You look fine." He said after, then walked over and kissed my forehead. Great, now I felt like a five year old. I sighed slightly, then we walked out to the car, and to the restaurant. I spotted a familiar car, and groaned inwardly. This was going to be interesting. We walked into the restaurant, and my dad talked to the waiter, and he lead us to a table. I met a nice woman, who said to call her Mrs. Hecox. I smiled at her, and we started to talk, but I was getting worried about who her two sons were when I heard a familiar voice say.

"Whoops!" Then a smash. And a lot of people staring. I glanced over, and saw Ian standing there, looking down at a plate of food, smashed on the ground. God damn it, can I not get away from these guys? Not for even a night? I feel like I've adopted two cats! I tried to hide behind my dad, but you can't really hid if someone if right in front of you.

Yep, Ian ran over to our table with his other plate of food, and sat down right across from me. Anthony followed, and smacked Ian in the head gently, then sat down on the other side of Mrs. Hecox. They noticed me quickly, as I willed myself to sink into the floor, as people were still staring.

"Oh hi Jynx! Is this your dad?" Ian asked, and I rolled my eyes.

'No Ian! This is my son! Dumb a...' I thought sarcastically, but just nodded. Ian smiled, and wiped off his hand in a napkin, and shook my dads hand politely, which slightly surprised me.

"Um, I'm going to get some food." I excused myself, and got up, walking over to the counter, and picked out a salad, and an apple. Yes, I am addicted to salads. I knew that dad would force me to get something with meat, so I got some steak to go with it. I stared longingly at the bacon, but I promised myself that I would come back for it later. I went back to the table while my dad was deep in conversation with Mrs. Hecox and the boys.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that these children, make enough money to pay a working actress." My dad said, sounding baffled.

"I assure you, that we can pay whatever fee the actress may offer!" Ian said, and my dad shook his head.

"No, absolutely no way." He said, and Anthony tried to convince him again.

"Its only for one small video, and they'd be making $150 an hour!" He said, and I raised my eyebrows. Normally, at my age, you were working at McDonald's, not a huge internet celebrity, who would pay $150 freaking dollars for an actress! WOW! As my dad continued to refuse, I spoke up, as I was in desperate need of a job.

"I'll do it." My dad turned to stare at my, and Ian and Anthony smiled brightly.

"You can't be serious Jynx." He said, and I shook my head.

"I am as serious as I can be."

'OH DEAR GOD WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!' I thought to myself as I sat on the couch, curled up in a ball, rocking myself back and forth slowly. Ian probably thought I was mental, sitting there staring at the wall. For this job, I had to wear a skin colour bathing suit, and Anthony was dressed as freaking 'Man-Spider.' and he would knock me into a pool. I was very self conscious. Worse part was that my lines were:

"Aw, but I wanted to go skinny dipping!" Yeah, horrible. I sighed, and got up, and walked over to Ian who was holding the bathing suit, waiting for me to chill. I knocking him in the head, and muttered.

"Stop staring, your eyes will fall out of your head." I said, then laughed, and ran to the bathroom. Yep, completely mental. I changed, and went outside, to find that everyone was running around drying things. I walked over to Anthony to find out where I had to stand and everything, but immediately turned away, because I walked in on something really awkward. Like, Anthony getting his 'stuff' blow dried by a leaf blower.

"Okaayy then!" I said, then Anthony chuckled, and showed me where to stand, and what to do. I have to admit, his direction methods were quiet funny.

"So, when I say go, you say 'Did someone say skinny dipping?!' And jump around all excited, then stop, then look sad, but look happy again, and then I will walk over and knock you into the pool. And then we will go from there. 'kay?" He said, and I nodded, trying to take it in all at once.

"Go!" Anthony said, stepping out of the frame. I plastered a smiled onto my face, and said with flourish.

"Did someone say skinny dipping?" I said, then jumped a little like an excited five year old, then stopped, composed myself, and tried to look really sad, which wasn't really that bad.

"Awhh..." I said to myself, then looked towards the ground, and started to shuffle away, then stopped, and stared to jump around like an excited 5 year old again, and started to jog towards the pool.

"Yaaayyy!" I said on the way, then Anthony jumped out, exclaiming.

"NOT!" Then knocking me into the pool, with a small 'sorry'. I screamed all the way down to add effect, then went limp in the water, and once they got the death shot, I quickly swam to the surface, gasping for air.

"Was that good? Please say that was good." I said, and Anthony nodded, going over the footage, and chuckling.

"Good job Jynx! Now go get changed, and dry off. Talk to Ian, I think we have something else for you to do." I rolled my eyes, and climbed out of the pool, wrapping myself in a towel quickly. I just hoped that no one at school would see this. I would have a horrible reputation. But, since when do I care about that? I went inside, and changed into my blue Pewdiepie shirt, along with my ripped black skinny jeans. I put on my yellow converse, and brushed out my hair, and went out to the living room.

"I can't believe you guys." I said to Ian, who was watching out the window, because they already did all his shots.

"Well, that is literary the only girl your age in the whole script. Except a mother, but that went to Tracy over there, who is a family friend." A blond looked over when she was called, and waved at me. I nodded, then turned to Ian.

"So, Anthony said you had something else for me to do?" I asked, and Ian shrugged, saying.

"Well, there was something, but that was next week." He said, and then went to a different room, and started to dig through a desk.

"Here's the script, read it over and get back to me." He said, then went outside. It surprised me how mature they were while filming, except sometimes they would act a bit silly, but during the takes, they were completely silly, unless a line called for something strange. ( **A/N There's something strannngeee in your neighbourhood, who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS**!) I looked down at the script in my hand, and started to flick through. This one did actually seem better then the last one. I was going to be a skyrim warrior. And there was a sword, a freaking sword! This made me happy, so I nodded to myself, and started to drift towards the drinks.

The table had drink an a box of donuts, so I grabbed myself a honey cruller doughnut, and a water bottle, and downed the water quickly, as Tracy walked over. I was probably still beet red from the embarrassment of being filmed acting like a two year old in a skin coloured bathing suit.

"First time filming?" Tracy asked, and I nodded, flipping through the script a bit more. In this one I only had one line, but it was Fus Roh Dah, so that was awesome. I nodded to myself, and put the script down, and turned to Tracy.

"Yeah, it was slightly embarrassing." I said, and Tracy laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it was for me too. Oh god, for my first shoot, I was in the shower. The freaking shower!" She said, and I chuckled, slightly feeling better.

"My name is Jynx." I said, holding out my hand, which she shook.

"Tracy." She said, then took a bite of the doughnut in her hand. I smiled at her, and we began to talk, until we got to the topic of music, I thought we were gonna be good friends. Now, I'm pretty passionate about my music, so if someone insulted the bands I like, I would leave.

"Omg, I love Kesha! She is like, the best singer ever!" Tracy said, and I smirked.

"Not as good as Josh Ramsey." I said, and Tracy looked shocked.

"That guy sucks! And did you hear that he is doing heroine?" I stared at her with death in my eyes. I had lived across the street from Josh, and the rest of the band lived nearby when I was younger, and I had been in one of the music videos, and my dad was in contact with them regularly, and I might be starring in the new series of music videos.

"How dare you." I said quietly, and started on a rampage.

"No, he is not doing heroine anymore, I don't know how the fuck you heard that, he was doing heroine before he went to rehab for months, unable to talk to anyone. And you know what? He recovered, for the fans, and his love for music. He would never dare go back to that, and you have no right to judge him with out knowing him personally. I have been in a music video, and met all of them, and I have their contact, and if Josh even thinks about going back to drugs, he would talk to me first. Goodbye." I said, and walked out to the backyard where they were just finished up shooting. I had grabbed my script, gladly, and spared a quickly glance back when I grabbed my backpack, and smirked when I saw Tracy's gobsmacked face, mouth hanging open. I walked over to Ian, and handed him the script.

"I'll do it." I said, smiling lightly at him. He smiled back, and then said.

"Yeah, we just have one more thing to shoot, then we're done and me and Anthony are going to get lunch. Wanna come?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Fine." I said, then went and sat down on a chair to watch the rest of the shoot.

I saw Ian pull out a hand held camera when Anthony was done, and walked over to him, recording.

"So we just finished..." was all I heard before he was out of earshot. I looked around me, looking at all the faces that I didn't know. Some of them were packing up, while others were just standing near the food, stuffing their faces.

"And that's Jynx." Ian said, wondering back over to me. I waved a bit, then Ian turned the camera back to himself.

"Yeah, you might be seeing a lot of her, she goes to our school." He said, and I shrugged.

"You don't know that." I said, and he laughed a bit, then wondered away. Eventually every one cleared out, and Ian and Anthony decided we would go get some lunch now. We stood in the living room as Ian continued to record.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and Anthony quickly filled me in.

"It's a segment on the show called lunchtime with Smosh, we go and have lunch, and make crappy jokes." I smirked, and nodded.

"Okay, fine with me." I said, then waked out to the garage after Ian, who had ran out to the car. I looked over the two cars, and muttered under my breath in a sing song voice.

"Which seat should I take?" Anthony chuckled behind me, having heard. I shrank away from him in surprise, not realizing that he had followed. I quickly walked to the car I saw Ian in, and climbed into the back seat, bringing my knees to me chest. Anthony got in, and put the key in the ignition.

"Who's the person on your shirt?" Ian asked, turning around, with the camera in his hand, filming. I put my knees down, and pointed to the Amnesia monster on my shirt.

"Well, this is a bro." I pointed at Pewdie and Stephano, who was floating beside his lantern.

"And that's Pewdiepie, and Stephano. Pewdie is a gamer commenter, and Stephano is his faithful companion in Amnesia." I explained, and Ian nodded slightly, and asked.

"Why does he call the monster a bro?" I shrugged slightly, that had confused me too.

"I have no idea. He calls his subscribers the bro army, so I guess we're all monsters?" I shrugged again, and Ian smirked, and turned to Anthony.

"What are we going to eat?" He asked, overenthusiastic.

"Amerimexican!" Anthony exclaimed, and I gave them a questioning look.

"Mexican food that has been greased down so it's fatty like American food." Ian explained, and I nodded again.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." I said, and looked out the window as they continued to blabber on to the camera until we reached the food place. I got out, and followed them into the shop. Anthony ordered, and we sat around for a bit, waiting for the food to be done. When it finally was, Ian jumped up, and ran over, grabbing it quickly, but it slipped out of his hands, and to the floor. It was a splatted mess everywhere.

"Why did we trust you with food?" I asked, thinking back to the night at the restaurant, where he had dropped the food too. I face palmed, and walked over to help him pick it up. I smiled sheepishly at the owner of the store, who was glaring down at Ian.

"Sorry." I said, and bent down, scooping the stuff back into a container, then picking it up, bringing it to a trash can as the guys finished cleaning up the rest. The manager sighed, and turned around to began to make more. I turned to Ian, who had a handful of food, and was piling it into the bag, as was Anthony. I shook my head a bit, gulping back a laugh as I bent back down to help them finish up.

When we finally did, the food was ready, so I picked it up carefully, as to not drop it like Ian, and slowly made my way out of the store, after paying of course, although Ian had insisted he pay since he screwed up. I got into the car, and placed the food on the opposite seat, and buckled up as they got in too.

"Good job Ian! You didn't drop the camera on the way out!" I praised sarcastically, smirking. He scowled at me in a jokingly matter, then burst out into a smile.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, and we drove back to their house. I yawned slightly, tired because I hadn't gotten to sleep until 6:00 that morning, and woke up at 11:00 to get to the shoot on time.

"Oh, I don't think Tracy likes me very much." I stated, suddenly more awake. Ian turned around with a funny look on his face.

"What did you do?!" He asked, probably because apparently, Tracy really like to be friendly to people. I smirked slightly, and responded.

"Well, she said that one of my friends are doing drugs, when I know for sure he isn't, because if he even thought about it, he would call me." I explained, and Ian still looked confused.

"Why would Tracy think your friend would do drugs?" He asked, and I looked at the ground, wanting to lie for no reason, just out of habit, to keep Josh, and myself safe from fans.

"She went to collage with him?" I said, wanting to sound secure, but it came out as a question, but Ian believed it, turning back to Anthony. I sighed in relief, and pulled out my Black Berry, getting bored of the conversation quickly. I discovered that I had a text from Josh. 'Speak of the devil' I thought, and opened it up.

"Hey, what's up, friend?" It read, and I smirked. We called each other really small nicknames, just in case my dad took my phone. I wasn't supposed to talk to Josh anymore, my dad didn't like him as much as I did, but he still did business, because they payed good. I typed back a small answer.

"Well, when you texted, I was being filmed for a internet show, and right now, I am eating lunch with internet directors. And no, it isn't 'that', you know me 'friend'. Miss you!" I sent that off, and got a reply quickly after that.

"Good, I got worried there. I don't need my best friend mixed with that stuff. Anyway, I'm on the road right now, it's so boring. I don't wanna play Halo anymore :c. Miss you too, but you're coming to one of our US concerts, right?" I smiled at this, and typed back quickly, glancing up at the front seat to find Ian staring at me.

"What?" I asked, continuing to type.

"So I'm your entertainment? And yeah, of course! If I missed it, I would be so sad!" Ian shrugged, and glanced at my phone curiously.

"I'm talking with my friend, Josh. His mates aren't being very entertaining." I explained, leaving out a few words. Ian nodded, and turned back around to look out his window. The car was silent until I got a text back, then a loud vibrating sound echoed through the car. I picked up my phone from my leg, and opened the text.

"Yes, now dance clown! No, just kidding. But if you wanna..." I shook my head at his suggestive response.

"No, I don't wanna dance, I'll trip over my big clown shoes!" I put my phone down, and turned to Anthony, who was glancing at me in the mirror.

"You know people are going to ask if you're dating one of us." He stated, as if it was normal. My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"Okay, then let's set them straight. I do not plan to date either of you, whether or not you want me to. I don't care, and I don't wanna." I explained, and the two guys sighed in relief.

"Good." Ian said under his breath, and I felt slightly belittled, but shrugged.

"Sorry, it's just where we went to school last time, we were surrounded by people who watched our videos. Let's say some of them were a little obsessed." Anthony explained, and I nodded, understanding. Josh texted me again, and I picked up my phone.

"Aw, poor you! So what kind of food you getting? Here we only have crappy tour food, but at least I have my coke zero!" He had said.

"Well, the guys I'm with, which ironically, one is named Ian, they call it 'Amerimexican', the best part of Mexican food, with the amount of grease American food has! Brilliant, I know." I sent that, and we pulled into the garage. I picked up the food, and got out of the car.

"Well, now I'm hungry." I said, as the food smell had filled the whole car, and I was standing with the source of it in my arms. It smelled really good. I followed Anthony inside, and put the food on the table, and Ian sat down across from Anthony, then pointed to the only chair left, which meant I sat either beside Anthony, or Ian, who I had a feeling would slop on me by accident, so I moved the chair over to Anthony's side, who, from what I had seen, was much more clean.

Ian pouted jokingly, and I stuck out my tongue, and opened the bag, handing it to Anthony. He gave everyone their food, I had ordered a taco, which came with hot sauce, and a green sauce, which I threw across the table, and it hit Ian in the cheek just as he was filming his 'first bite'. Anthony and I burst out laughing as he glared at us, the green packet dropping off his cheek, and onto the table with a small 'plunk'.

Ian then, viciously attacked his taco. I picked up mine, and bit into it, still slightly scared of the grease, which was horrible. But the taco actually tasted pretty good. I wiped my hands on the napkin, and picked up my phone. Josh had texted me, telling me he had to go, they had arrived at the venue for the night, and I said bye.

We had all almost finished our meals, about halfway through, when Ian suddenly decided to record some.

"Hey, Anthony, what time is it?" He asked, and Anthony pulled out his phone, and swung his arm back and forth, singing.

"Finding twitter questions, finding twitter questions!" He began to scroll through what I assumed was twitter, but Ian stopped him.

"But this time, the questions are going to be to Jynx, not us!" I shrugged, and nodded.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked, and they smirked evilly.


End file.
